


How Dare You?!

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Heartbroken Mary Wardwell, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	How Dare You?!

Falling in love with her was the easiest thing Mary could ever remember doing. She just refused to tell anyone because who goes to a mental hospital and falls in love? Who falls in love within a month? Mary Wardwell that’s who. She couldn’t help it from the moment she smiled at Mary, Mary was home. She had looked for that feeling of safety and home for so long. She had searched her whole life for it. Just for it to take one smile that she drowned in. She could get lost in her voice and she wanted to stay in her arms forever. She felt like she could drown in her scent. Mary felt like she was drowning and she was her air. She never had understood that before her. It wasn’t that simple though they both were with other people. Neither had been with a woman before. Plus she didn’t feel the way Mary felt. Why should she? She seemed to have everything and well Mary was nothing compared to her. Mary was completely average. So Mary just happily pretended being friends was enough. It was enough until they kissed. Mary never wanted to take it back it was everything to Mary it made her so happy. It was the first time she didn’t feel scared or nervous butterflies kissing someone. It was that feeling of home again. Mary would happily give up everything and do anything to love her to make her happy. It wasn’t the last time they kissed but she just couldn’t be with Mary she said. She said I can’t be your lover. Mary happily agreed if that’s what would make her happy. She didn’t understand though. Why ever kiss her just to tell her she couldn’t do this? Mary wasn’t going to ask forever from her. Mary just never wanted to love someone so much until she looked into those brown eyes. Her whole heart was in it. She never went into anything cautiously before so why start now? It’s like that song (You never did give a damn thing, honey but I cried, cried for you. And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you. Died for you). That’s what she felt so deeply in her soul. She felt she could give up everything just to never be loved in return. Maybe that’s her story though. Maybe that’s how her life worked. Maybe she pissed off so many people in a pass life she wouldn’t get the girl and the happy ending. So she quietly decided she could lie and just be a friend as she watched her heart break more and more each day. Every night she would lay down next to him as she dreamed of brown eyes and arms that felt like home. Sometimes she wished her life would end short because this was one love she was sure her heart could never ever recover from. She constantly screamed at herself and her stupid heart. Stop loving you idiot be a zombie. Stop caring and you will never get hurt, Mary. How dare you give your heart away to the one person who could crush you? How dare you kiss her just to let her change her mind? How dare you tell her you wanted just her? How dare you!?!!! Mary laid next to him and pretended she was fine even though her heart wasn’t in this anymore. Her heart was miles away. She hated when he touched her. She longed for her touch. She hated herself for falling apart over some woman that she hadn’t known long. Hated herself for being ridiculous and irrational. Her heart didn’t care how horrible she felt or what kind of person she was becoming. Her heart was driving her head now. Mary was losing control. She felt maybe if she just got it all out she could make the pain and feelings just go away. But then there was that voice how dare you think it’s that easy? How dare you?!? 


End file.
